


🚫海🈲赫❌

by Y_dalyokee



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_dalyokee/pseuds/Y_dalyokee





	🚫海🈲赫❌

By 鱼yok

 

“东海啊，你是忘了吗？”李赫宰擦着头发从浴室里走出来，看向那个斜靠在床上看着电脑的人。

“嗯？忘了什么？”李东海没有半点把视线从电脑上移开的意思：“我在整理昨天的照片，你别跟我说话。”

“别整理了。”李赫宰走过去把电脑摁上：“昨天不是跟我出去了吗？现在我就在你面前，你看我就行了。”

“这是两码事啊……”李东海不满的抗议，随即才看向李赫宰。

这人只在腰间虚虚地系了块毛巾，由于最近锻炼的原因，腹肌上性感的线条已经显露出来，几滴水珠顺着肌肤慢悠悠的滑落，消失在胯间的毛巾里，让李东海的脸不禁烧了起来。

“你，你干嘛？”李东海看着向自己慢慢靠近的李赫宰，有些结巴：“你别乱来。”

“我怎么会乱来呢？”李赫宰低笑了一声，伸手把电脑放到一旁的床头柜上：“我是要你回忆一下过去啊。”

他的双手撑在李东海身后床头上，将人笼在自己身前的一小块天地里：“二巡的时候，你应该记得吧，那个晚上我为什么把你操到死去活来哭着喊我哥哥的？”

“我哪儿有！”李东海小声的抗议着，脑海里却早已浮现起那陈旧的画面，让他忍不住脸红。

“看来是真不记得了啊，那我要让你好好想一想了。”李赫宰俯下头咬住李东海的锁骨，温热的舌尖在上面打着圈。

“啊，别……”突如其来的刺激令李东海不禁打了个颤，他抬手想推开对方，却不料被人钳住了手举过头顶。

“我们东海要乖啊。”李赫宰放开那片留下红印的白皙皮肤，然后覆上那两片红唇。

他用一只手按住李东海的手腕，一只手向对方的下身探去，隔着柔软的布料搓揉起来：“你开始硬了呢……”带着水雾的语调从两人的唇间飘出来，落在李东海的耳里，让他不免羞耻，却不自主的挺动腰身迎合李赫宰的爱抚。

只能说李赫宰太了解他了，他什么时候想要什么，李赫宰都了如指掌，每次都能直入他最柔软的内心，让他彻底软化成一汪春水，一泻千里。

李东海挣扎着脱开李赫宰的束缚，他的眼里似是积聚了一层薄薄的水汽，有着几分楚楚可怜的意味：“我困了，今天就不要了吧……”

“那怎么行？”李赫宰抬手解开系在腰间的毛巾，露出自己那傲人的尺寸，他凑到李东海的耳边低声说道：“他已经等了你很久了。”

李东海瞥了一眼李赫宰双腿间的巨物，就马上红着脸避开了视线：“你个坏家伙，就会欺负我……”

李赫宰没有露出半点心软的意思，他跪着向前爬了爬，把李东海的脸掰过来，然后将自己的性器凑过去：“帮帮我。”他的语气似是在祈求，却带着不容抗拒的意味。

李东海咬了咬自己的嘴唇，最后还是张开了嘴将那硬物含了进去，他缓慢吞吐着对方的性器，柔软的舌尖灵巧的将每一寸都照顾得很好。

李赫宰按着李东海的脑袋，微微挺动下身去撞击喉咙深处，李东海被呛得眼眶微红，抬起眼可怜巴巴的看着眼前的人。

“撒娇也没用。”李赫宰将自己的性器抽出来，然后将李东海翻过来脱下对方的裤子：“不记得了就要接受惩罚。”他一边说着一边打了两下李东海手感极好的的屁股，富有弹性的臀肉立马显示出颤动的线条。

李东海呜呜咽咽将脸的埋在枕头里，他能感觉到自己的臀肉上被淋上了一种冰凉的液体，正顺着股沟慢慢往下滑。

李赫宰分开臀瓣，修长的手指找到那处神秘，轻轻按揉着穴口的软肉：“想起来了吗？”他的声音里带着几分戏谑的挑逗，然后操进了一根手指。

李东海闷哼了一声，胡乱的点着头答应：“记起来了，我记起来了……”

“是吗？那说来听听？”李赫宰的手指在李东海的嫩穴里慢慢的搅动着，不由分说的探向更深处的紧致。

“唔……我不应该把你扛起来还捏你屁股的……”李东海的声音里带着几分哭腔：“赫……不要……”

“哪里不要了？你瞧你，把我的手指吸得有多紧啊。”李赫宰伸手揉捏着李东海的臀肉：“只有我能捏你，听到没有？”

见李东海哭声连连的答应，李赫宰加进了第二根手指：“可惜已经晚了，你还记得上回你这么做被我操射了几回吗？这次只会多，不会少。”

李东海咬着嘴边的枕头，后穴的快感刺激出前端的胀痛，他现在疯狂想要被李赫宰所填满，所占有。

“赫宰……”他虚弱的叫着身后人的名字，李赫宰马上领会了他的意思，操进了第三根手指快速扩张。

“别急，我怕你疼。”李赫宰的声音温柔极了，可说出的话却荤得要命：“弄疼你了就不能达成我的目标了。”

李东海心里暗骂李赫宰混蛋，可他偏偏又喜欢这个混蛋极了，只能赶紧求饶：“我错了，赫……我下一次不会了……”

“你还想有下一次？”李赫宰快速的抽插了几下手指，然后将自己的性器顶在穴口：“我告诉你，你想要反攻，门都没有。”

李东海点着头，抬起臀用穴口蹭着对方的性器，将龟头挤进自己的后穴里：“我想要，给我……”他现在已经顾不上别的东西了，只想赶紧让李赫宰顶进来缓解他后穴深处的瘙痒感。

李赫宰也不再废话，扶着李东海的腰就操了进去，硕大的性器一瞬间被温暖柔软的肉壁包裹住，给予双方无与伦比的快感。

“嘶——你差点就直接把我给夹射了。”李赫宰拍了拍对方的臀肉，示意李东海把臀抬得再高一点：“让哥哥好好爱你。”

李东海心里羞极了，却还是听话的抬高了臀部，承受起李赫宰的抽送，咿呀的呻吟从他的嘴角溢出来，回荡在四处升温的空气里。

李赫宰的一只手探到李东海的前面，握住那个同样发硬的性器套弄起来，满意的听着李东海的尖叫一声高过一声。

在前后夹击的双重刺激下，李东海很快就射了出来，白色的液体射了李赫宰满手，他把一手白浊递到李东海嘴边。

“舔掉。”他一边冲击着紧致的肉穴，一边命令道：“瞧瞧你有多敏感，哥哥随便操了你几下就射出来了。”

李东海此时也有些神志不清，李赫宰带给他的快感让他如临云霄，他乖巧的伸出舌头将李赫宰手上的液体勾进自己嘴里。

“他妈的。”李赫宰将人翻过来，去吻那两片殷红的唇。他带着几分侵略意味地撬开对方的牙关，送入自己的舌尖，然后细细品尝属于对方的滋味。

李东海抬起腿盘住李赫宰精壮的腰身，娴熟的扭动腰肢迎合李赫宰的顶弄：“嗯……对……再深一点……啊……”

李赫宰似是惩罚般的用力咬了咬对方的唇，然后快速抽插起来，狠狠地撞在李东海的敏感点上，很受用的眯起眼听着对方掺杂着哭腔的呻吟。

肉体相撞的声音落在李东海的耳里，来自后穴的快感侵蚀了他最后的理智，他蜷起手指扯着身下的床单，就连脚趾也在李赫宰的腰身后绞在一起。

李赫宰找到李东海的手，将他按在床上与之十指相扣：“记住了没？”他哑着嗓子问着身下眼角泛着水光的人。

“记住了……嗯哈……”李东海有些脱力的说：“我再也不会了……”

“嗯，东海真乖。”李赫宰满意的勾唇一笑，凑到对方耳边轻声调戏对方：“叫声哥哥让我听听。”

温热的鼻息喷撒在李东海的耳畔颈间，他有些不好意思，这一犹豫反倒换来了李赫宰新一轮更为猛烈的冲撞。

“哥哥，哥哥……啊……”李东海最终还是几分气恼几分羞涩的叫了出来，他下意识收紧了后穴加紧了体内的那根硬物。

李赫宰倒吸一口冷气，沉下腰快速抽插起来，最后顶在李东海的后穴深处射了出来。

滚烫的液体将李东海激得一个激灵，他有些脱力的寻问身上的人：“可以了吗？”

“你觉得我会那么轻易放过你吗？”李赫宰邪笑着动了动腰身，李东海瞬间感受到体内的那根东西又一次慢慢硬了起来。

“李赫宰你他妈真不要脸！”他破口大骂起来，紧接着就被李赫宰封上了唇。

“那也只是对你，宝贝。”

 

END


End file.
